<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Под маской by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020), Wisedo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339579">Под маской</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020'>fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo'>Wisedo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гален Марек пытается представить себе лицо учителя.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Galen Marek/Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Под маской</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> Под маской<br/><b>Автор:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo">Wisedo</a><br/><b>Беты:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah">Efah</a> (<a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615">фикбук</a>), <a href="https://lunyashko.diary.ru/">Лунотень</a><br/><b>Сделано для:</b> fandom SW rare pairings 2020<br/><b>Размер:</b> драббл, 629 слов<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Гален Марек|Дарт Вейдер, ПРОКСИ<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> драма, ЮСТ<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> G<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> Гален Марек пытается представить себе лицо учителя.<br/><b>Примечания:</b> Действие происходит до событий игры Star Wars: The Force Unleashed<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> fandom SW rare pairings 2020 - "Под маской"<br/><b><a href="https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219668383.htm">Мастер-пост</a></b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сеансы связи с мастером всегда короткие. Слишком короткие.</p><p>ПРОКСИ обессиленно падает на руки. Принимать вид Лорда Вейдера тяжело, на это уходит слишком много ресурсов, нагрузка слишком большая, дроиду не хватает вычислительных мощностей, и после каждого сеанса связи с учителем ПРОКСИ на несколько минут зависает. И Гален каждый раз его ловит.</p><p>Гален боится и одновременно мечтает о том, что однажды дроид не выдержит и рухнет в его объятия до завершения сеанса связи. Тогда Гален сможет поймать учителя, поддержать его. Пусть это будет всего лишь иллюзия. С живым Лордом Вейдером эта мечта всё равно никогда не осуществится.</p><p>Мечтать о том, что когда-нибудь он сможет прикоснуться к учителю, Гален не смеет.</p><p>Аккуратно опустив дроида на пол, Гален садится рядом, опираясь на него спиной. Разговоры с Мастером выматывают не только дроида. Гален прекрасно помнит, что говорил учитель. Осталось понять, что он при этом думал. Остался ли он доволен проделанной работой? По крайне мере, сегодня он точно не злился. Когда учитель злится, его лицо…</p><p>По правде говоря, Гален не знает, какое лицо у Лорда Вейдера, когда тот злится. Если быть ещё честнее, то Гален ещё ни разу не видел лица учителя.</p><p>Возможно, ПРОКСИ знает, как выглядит Лорд Вейдер без шлема. Но взломать его базу данных Галену ещё не под силу, а от тренировочного поединка в образе Вейдера дроид раз за разом отказывается.</p><p>Иногда Гален позволяет себе мечтать. Лицо учителя представляется ему то молодым и решительным, то постаревшим и усталым. Неизменными остаются только глаза. Гален уверен, что глаза учителя обязательно окажутся голубыми.</p><p>— ПРОКСИ, пожалуйста, — тихо просит Гален.</p><p>— Это противоречит моей программе, — отвечает дроид, даже не дослушав вопрос.</p><p>ПРОКСИ — не друг. Он просто дроид, помогающий обучать Старкиллера, лучшее оружие в галактике. Дроид запрограммирован атаковать из-за угла, а не давать советы в любовных делах. Гален медленно выдыхает, пытаясь уйти в медитацию, забыться.</p><p>Если бы Лорд Вейдер прилетел сам… Гален не просит многого, всего один поединок. Сила смеётся, подначивает, говорит, что, получив тот заветный поединок, Гален ещё пожалеет.</p><p>Где-то сверху зажигается меч, и Гален выныривает из медитации, чтобы увидеть стремительно приближающийся алый клинок. Гален отшатывается назад, но за его спиной всё ещё находится ПРОКСИ. Меч обжигает щёку. Гален не чувствует боли, он толкает руку, держащую алый меч, Силой, перекатывается вперёд, вскакивая, зажигает свой меч, разворачивается и замирает. Перед ним стоит его Мастер.</p><p>Секундное замешательство не остаётся безнаказанным, Лорд Вейдер кидает меч вперёд. Меч летит по чётко рассчитанной траектории, но Гален легко уклоняется. В этом броске нет Силы.<br/>
Наверное, ПРОКСИ потратил месяцы, пытаясь воспроизвести стиль боя учителя. И всё же это даже не копия. Сейчас это просто жалкая подделка. Но Галена интересует не сам поединок, ему надо узнать…</p><p>Гален блокирует удар, отбивает меч противника вправо, уходит левее, кувыркается, тут же разворачивается, бьёт врага под колено. ПРОКСИ уворачивается и набирает дистанцию. Гален кидает за ним свой меч, и правая рука дроида падает вниз, искря. Проекция начинает рябить. Гален в один прыжок оказывается перед дроидом, толкает его Силой, валит на пол, хватаясь руками за чёрный шлем, пытается дёрнуть шлем вверх и видит перед собой дюрасталевое лицо ПРОКСИ.</p><p>— Вы снова меня превзошли, — говорит дроид.</p><p>Гален не хочет этого слышать.</p><p>Дроид мог бы сказать: «Ты тряпка, Гален. Вместо того, чтобы рубить мне конечности, иди и срывай шлем с настоящего Лорда Вейдера». И он был бы абсолютно прав. Гален прикусывает губу. ПРОКСИ слишком слаб. Лорд Вейдер слишком силён. Если Гален попытается сделать подобное со своим учителем, то точно умрёт. Со временем Гален обязательно станет сильнее, он будет достойным учеником своего мастера. Но Галену кажется, что и тогда он будет недостаточно хорош, чтобы на что-то рассчитывать.</p><p>Вариант «просто поговорить» Гален не рассматривает. Он не надеется на то, что его поймут. Он не смеет мечтать о том, что его примут. Он просто хочет узнать, как же на самом деле выглядит лицо, которое он пытается представить себе каждую ночь.</p><p>Сейчас Гален верит, что увидеть лицо будет достаточно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>